


Valentine's Day

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Pink Floyd, Rock Music RPF, Roger Waters - Fandom, Syd Barrett - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Come Shot, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Oral Sex, Rimming, Undressing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Syd and Roger are spending Valentine's together, but neither has money to go out. Roger brings chocolate and Syd makes the only meal he knows how, baked Spaghetti.





	Valentine's Day

Syd was in the kitchen making spaghetti when he heard a knock at the door. Leaving everything to simmer, he opened the door to find Roger, arms out, and smiling. Embracing Syd, he kissed his soft lips gently, and handed a box of chocolates over to his lover. 

"I didn't know which kind you liked, so I just made sure to get expensive ones!" He shrugged as he walked in Syd's flat.

"I've had these, these are good. You made a good choice." Syd still had his apron on, as he was not about to splatter sauce on his satin shirt. It made Roger grin in a goofy manner.

"You all right, Rog?" Syd asked.

"Uh huh, just you in that apron is..." Roger couldn't finish his sentence.

"Is? Is what?" Roger.

"Exotic!" Roger shouted.

"Really, well, now I know why I write the songs. Something about exotic aprons wouldn't work out."

"What? That wasn't a very nice thing to say!" Roger pouted. He was only trying to compliment his boyfriend, and so what if he found Syd exotic in an apron.

"Sorry, I thought I was thinking to myself, and not out loud." Syd explained.

"Are you tripping, Syd?" Roger asked. He basically knew the answer, but asked anyway.

"Well, yeah, basically I always am at some level. I want to open my mind and get all the creativity out of it as possible." Syd explained.

"You knew I was coming over, and you still decided to trip. Will I ever get your full attention, how do you even know what you are like if you trip so often?" Roger asked.

"You worry too much, Roger. I'll be fine."

"Shit, Shit!" Syd shouted as the water tried to boil over. He needed to focus. Roger, not even being able to cook, just watched. They had both wanted to go out to eat, but were skint. Somehow the record label hadn't the money for the bonus they were supposed to get. Roger punched and broke a wall upon hearing about it! Certainly letting their feelings known. So here they were, Syd making the only dinner he knew how to make. 

"You can go watch telly Rog, I'll join you when I put this in the oven."

"You really don't mind?" Roger asked. 

"No, I can't think it would be exciting to stand there, and being watched as I cook kind of throws me off." Syd replied.

Roger went into the other room and turned on the telly and got engrossed in a program as Syd put their dinner together. Once he had the cheese on, he put the baked spaghetti in the oven, and shut the door. He took off his oven mitts, but left his 'exotic' apron on and then sat down next to Roger, kissing his cheek. 

"You sound like you are having a good time in here. Dinner is in the oven and I have a surprise chilling in the fridge. Sorry it's not more." Syd shrugged.

"It is more, you are making dinner, something I can't even do, and then, after we digest, I'm taking you back to bed! If we'd gone out, the wait would be longer."

Roger had a point, and, because they were at home, Syd took Roger's chin and moved it so he could give him a passionate kiss, each tasting the other and breathing heavily into each other's mouths. Moaning softly as they ran their fingers through each other's brow hair.

"Syd, I can't wait for dinner, I need you now! I need to be bollocks deep inside your tight pink flesh." Hearing Roger speak to him like that drove Syd wild, but he couldn't just leave dinner in the oven. 

"Tease me more, touch me, and when the timer goes off I can take dinner out, and it can cool while we fuck. That way we wont have to worry about digesting." Syd spoke in heavy breaths, his balls filling with come that he would later paint himself and his hand with.

"Kiss me more, Rog, take off my apron and undo my shirt." Syd sighed. Roger did, lifting his jumper and then feasted on his tiny pink nipples, nibbling and licking them. Syd could only cry gibberish, for he was beyond words.

The timer went off on the over, and Syd popped up, put his oven mitts on, and took dinner out and placed it on the stove to cool. He then ripped the mitts off and went straight over to Roger.

"Everything is taking care of, everything except you fucking me!" Syd's eyes were glossy, and his body emanating desire. Roger could see it and feel it, and it caused him to take Syd by the hand and back to the bedroom.

Syd sat on the bed and Roger kissed Syd's forehead. "I love you, Syd, you are everything to me, my Valentine." Roger kissed Syd again as he removed his shirt completely, revealing his bare flesh. Pinching his nipples, he moved his mouth onto Syd's neck, which he knew drove him wild. Syd cried out in desperation, as his trousers were much too tight, and he wanted to be touched all over.

He pawed at Roger's top, and got him to bend down so he could pull it off. Now they were both topless, but Syd was restless and undid his trousers, letting his rock hard cock to be freed. While bound, he'd leaked precome on his pants. He was beyond ready!

"Roger let me take your trousers off?" Syd asked. Roger bent forward, and Syd used his teeth to undo the zipper, once he'd undone the button. Roger was impressed, and grinned. After that, Syd pulled everything down, nearly getting hit in the face by Roger's enormous cock. Syd couldn't help but grab it and begin sucking on it. Roger cried out and involuntarily bucked his hips. Syd took it all in, and sucked it for awhile, but then looked up and Roger.

"I need to be fucked. I can suck your cock for desert, but right now, I need you!" Syd whined.

Roger loved when he was like this, and would often wait until he was before he would fuck him because it was such a turn on.

"How do you want it love, from behind, as spoons, or me taking you from the front?" Roger was eager to fill Syd.

Syd moved onto his back in the middle of the bed, and opened his legs wide. He stroked his cock a few times, the friction from his hand feeling delicious.

"I get to stare into your eyes and kiss your lips, perfect for Valentine's Day." Roger smiled.

"First, I want you to turn back over and present your ass to me." Roger requested. Syd let out a gasp and did as he was told. Moving down, Roger spread Syd's cheeks and moved his tongue right over where he was going to penetrate Syd momentarily. Syd bucked, and continued to shiver and shake as Roger licked and probed his lover's most tender of places. When his saliva was dripping down Syd's crack and over his balls, he decided it was time for his love to turn over.

"Lay on your back, and I'm gonna finger you to see how much you opened." Syd bit his lip and nodded, his knees slightly up. Roger slid a finger in, the saliva all the lube he needed. He felt ready, so Roger took out his finger and made to mount Syd. 

Thrusting hard, Roger penetrated Syd, and he let out a cry to the heavens as he was filled. Roger groaned at Syd's tightness, and began to move in and out, Syd reaching to touch Roger's firm body.

Roger thrust harder, nailing Syd to the bed, just how they both enjoyed it. They were grunting and moaning, bliss winding up deep inside their cores. Such intensity could only go on so long, and Syd lost control and painted his chest with his own seed, Roger erupting shortly after with frighting groan, hips moving to fill Syd.

When they were finished, they on the bed, post Valentine's Day shag, endorphins raging through their bodies. It a bit they would enjoy dinner in front of the telly, with the ice cold Champagne Syd had picked up.


End file.
